


Identity

by Fianna9



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gender Roles, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet drabbles - Sideswipe explains what it means to be a Cybertronian Praxian.
Series: Alphabet Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> The gender roles tag is because Praxian mechs and femmes do have set roles in society. Cybertronians like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have to figure out where they fit.

"Sideswipe: Kaonite..."

"Nope, Praxian Praxos," the new volunteer Autobot said proudly to the datamech.

"Praxos? That's not an option in here," the records keeper replied after a quick search of the city-state database.

"Me and Sunstreaker are Praxian-raised. Praxos means we're non-gender."

"What's the difference?" The recorder asked as he prepared to create a new entry under Praxian just for these two.

"We don't have to follow either path completely. I learned to fly but refused to play mech with the nobles," Sideswipe explained easily before grinning. "Better add it quick; Sunstreaker gets ticked if you call him a Kaonite."


End file.
